Phoenix Fire
by Quillitch
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Due to Post-OotP problems. Harry's summer holiday after GoF is interupted one morning when Dumbledore arrives with some unexpected news that turns the holiday around (Think Sirius).
1. Breakfast in Disarray

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all the characters, no copyright infringement is intended, I do not intend to make any money from this what so ever. 

__

Ding Dong the doorbell chimed through out the house, in the kitchen the Dursleys were eating a breakfast cooked for them by their scrawny relative Harry Potter. 

"Get the door boy!" ordered Vernon Dursley through a mouthful of egg, Harry (to whom this was addressed) made a face but obligingly left the frying bacon to answer the door. It was turning out to be a miserable summer for him, only two weeks in.

"Hello?" he asked and the person at the door turned from examining the bell to beam at him,

"Why, hello Harry, how nice to see you!"

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's clearly unwelcoming question before stepping over the threshold uninvited.

"Well Harry, here to see you and your relatives about something rather urgent"

"Is…is everyone okay? Sirius hasn't been…" Harry trailed off worriedly.

"Oh no no. Safe as ever yes. Are your family through here?" Dumbledore seemed distracted to Harry but his question brought Harry back to the situation and he stared at Dumbledore, realizing that in the kitchen the most muggle magic hating people were sat eating breakfast. Professor Dumbledore was well, the most magical un-muggle person who probably existed, excepting his taste in sweets. Harry shook himself mentally and protested.

"Professor-" and then he took in his Headmaster's clothes, they weren't exactly muggle but they weren't as 'wizardly' as they usually were. Instead he was wearing what looked to be a long deep blue rather dramatic coat which was fastened so that it _could_ appear he was wearing 'normal' muggle clothes beneath. His long white hair and beard had been tucked into the collar of his coat/cloak and no wizard hat was perched upon his thinning head of hair. However, his half moon glasses were still in place upon his crooked nose and his boots were heeled, red, with silver buckles and shining as bright as a full moon, you couldn't miss them. The Dursleys certainly wouldn't, Harry groaned, "they won't be urr, exactly.." already he felt embarrassed about their behavior.

"Boy! This bacons burning, what do you think you're doing! Get in here and bring the post!" yelled Mr Dursley's voice from within the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry automatically "-only it wasn't the postman" and then he opened the kitchen door and with a sinking heart held it open for his Headmaster to go through.

At first it seemed that the Dursleys didn't notice for they carried on eating and Aunt Petunia didn't turn from craning her neck to see out the window into next doors back garden. Then, Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin, gave a frightened yell,

"Aaarrghh, Dad, Dad! It's one of _them_!" and abandoned his plate full of fried egg, bacon and bread to clutch his rather greasy hands to his bottom in a wide eyed panic. For a moment there was pandemonium, as Aunt Petunia screamed for Dudley to come to her, then Dudley upset his chair getting up to run to her and Uncle Vernon tripped over the chair as he tried to draw himself up pompously. A glass jug of orange juice was upset and spilled onto the pristine white of the table clothe, plates smashed to the floor spreading viscous looking shards in every direction, and the Dursleys hovered in the corner, with Uncle Vernon up front, holding a tiny fork against his massive person. 

Inwardly Harry groaned, this meant serious chores and a cuffed ear from Uncle Vernon, outwardly he sent an apologetic look towards Professor Dumbledore, who was looking rather surprised and didn't notice it. Dumbledore was gazing, confused, at the fork that Vernon Dursley was waving in front of his person, and then, ignoring it, said in a perfectly normal voice.

"Good morning. I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School"

There was silence; the Dursleys looked at each other, unsure, till Petunia Dursley nudged Vernon Dursley in the back pointedly whilst holding her cowering son to her closely.

"Get out!" hissed Vernon Dursley indignantly, his piggy eyes bulging "We don't want any of your sort here, we want nothing to do with you!" his voice rose in anger as he became more sure of himself at Dumbledore's silence.

"Perhaps we could have a word, it concerns your nephew, Harry" Dumbledore seemed to have not heard Vernon Dursley's rude retort and smiled blandly at the big man. Harry took a breath, staying as still as possible, not wanting to be noticed by his wrathful uncle, Dumbledore's hands were clasped loosely behind his back, his posture relaxed and at ease.

"The boy?" Uncle Vernon appeared to be wrestling with himself, he wanted to get rid of the weirdo as quickly as possible and have no harm come to his family, and this didn't include Harry.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore looking over his spectacles at the suddenly nervous looking man. Uncle Vernon's face twisted and he turned to glare at Harry with barely concealed hatred; Harry shifted awkwardly under his Uncles stare. 

"Perhaps," suggested Dumbledore into the heavy, tense silence "we could sit down somewhere and discuss this?"

Vernon Dursley struggled for a moment before conceding grudgingly, "The living room" and then slowly made his way over to the kitchen door, making sure he never turned his back to Albus Dumbledore, who didn't so much as twitch at this odd behaviour.

"Harry, some tea would be appreciated" Dumbledore turned a slightly bemused gaze to Harry and smiled reassuringly down at him, for Harry was still undergrown for his age.

"Yes sir" replied Harry quietly not smiling back, Aunt Petunia was boring holes in him with a 24carat glare from across the kitchen.

"Just you clean all that up boy!" growled Uncle Vernon unpleasantly in his ear, indicating the mess of cracked plates and spilled eggs, bacon rind and dripping orange juice from the soaked table clothe. 

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said again, his voice monotone as he inwardly sighed at the work it would take and then they were gone and he busied himself getting the tea ready.


	2. Cup of tea?

****

A/N: Apologies**!** I'm so sorry this took so long, thing is I have far too many fics going at once, I actually had this chapter written out but then my computer crashed and ate back-up files an all, greedy evil machine! I kinda got stuck from then on, but I'm back again, and do please enjoy the next instalment!

Vernon Dursley is more of a git in this fic than portrayed in the books, my reasoning for this is that Harry is back from his fourth year at Hogwarts and is rapidly maturing, he will therefore be perceived as more of a threat to Vernon. **Thank you so much to all my reviewers! : )**

This chapter is dedicated to the brilliant and inspiring actor Richard Harris who died this Friday the 25th October 2002. May He Rest In Peace.

Two

Harry got busy making the tea first, saving the mess of the remaining breakfast items for later, Aunt Petunia had deigned to come across and watch him, eagle eyed, looking for goodness knows what as Harry carefully poured hot water into the teapot and some milk into the little jug. He pulled out a tray (unfortunately covered in a bland and tasteless flower design) and then a plate to put some biscuits on, as well as two china cups and saucers.

"Oh no you don't" hissed Aunt Petunia furiously, batting away his hand as he reached towards the biscuit barrel "not for the likes of them! It's bad enough that you're using my best china!"

"Fine" Harry muttered under his breath, and quickly grabbed the glass bowl of sugar lumps instead, before taking off, with the tray balanced somewhat precariously, as he dashed for the sitting room. Despite already knowing that his Aunt and Uncle would be as rude as they could to Dumbledore, Harry wanted to try and give a good impression of his holiday abode (Hogwarts was his _home_).

Quietly he knocked on the sitting room door before entering, and heard a quiet 

"Come in" which was definitely not his Uncle's bellowing voice, but instead Headmaster Dumbledore's, who was sitting on the slightly saggy couch when Harry entered.

"Ah thank you Harry, much appreciated" Dumbledore smiled genially at Harry over half moon spectacles, Uncle Vernon, seated in the armchair opposite growled:

"Took you long enough boy, hurry up and pour it"

Harry tried to avoid scowling at his Uncle, and instead settled the tray on the coffee table in the centre of the over decorated little room. There was a distinct lack of conversation now that he was here, it gave him an itchy feeling, as though he were being watched.

"Milk and sugar sir?" Harry politely inquired of Dumbledore as he poured the amber liquid into the teacups.

"Milk and just one sugar" replied Dumbledore, quite seriously, and then there was silence again apart from the clink of the teaspoon as Harry stirred in Dumbledore's one sugar lump. 

"Sir" and Harry handed the teacup to his Headmaster, who accepted it with twinkling eyes but an entirely straight face, somehow his beard had escaped from beneath the cloak and was curled in his lap like a leisurely cat. It's whiteness seemed very bright and pure in the suddenly very dingy room that was Aunt Petunia's pride and joy (accepting Dudley). Harry suddenly felt embarrassed about the disapproving silence from his Uncle, after all, these were his only family members left and as such there was a tiny spark in Harry that hoped Dumbledore wouldn't find them entirely repulsive, being as they were related to Harry -unfortunately. 

"Here you go Uncle Vernon" he muttered as he handed over the porcelain cup; it was dwarfed in Vernon's meaty fist.

"If you would like to join us please Harry" Dumbledore indicated the seat beside him on the sofa

"The boy can get to cleaning that mess he made in the kitchen" Vernon Dursley disagreed trying to make himself look intimidating, sat on a chair that looked on the verge of collapse due to his enormous weight. 

Dumbledore turned his head slightly and peered over the tops of his frames with steely eyes at Mr Toughie and Mr Dursley had a change of heart.

"Don't be rude Boy, sit down! Not _there- _on the floor Boy! And don't speak unless you're spoken to!" as Harry went to protest.

"_Harry_ may sit beside me on the sofa" interjected Dumbledore, but Harry, feeling that he'd had enough, and had to do something before things escalated too much, spoke up

"It's all right Professor" and sat down on the floor near his Headmaster's feet, showing his allegiance clearly to his hated and hating Uncle.

"No Harry, I disagree. Get up and sit on the settee please" Dumbledore's eyes glinted and Harry began to feel nervous, he hoped he hadn't offended his Headmaster, he did as he was told, ignoring Uncle Vernon's angry heavy breathing.

"Harry, I'm sure you must be wondering what this is all about," said Dumbledore

"Yes sir" agreed Harry soberly though his heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Your Godfather has requested that you be removed from the Dursleys care"

"_What?" _exclaimed Harry, totally surprised.

"He believes Harry, that you are not being" there was a pause as the Headmaster worked hard at saying this tactfully "treated with due consideration for the events through which you suffered last term"

Harry blinked, astounded, as far as he was concerned, there had been no change in the Dursleys behaviour to him at all, and he hadn't expected any. Vernon Dursley leant forward in his seat and glowered at Harry seething.

"Forgot to mention, didn't you _Boy_ that this Godfather of yours was **innocent! **This headmaster of yours tells me it's quite certain that he isn't guilty of murder!"

"Um" said Harry, staring at a green china Scottie dog vaguely as the truth was that he had indeed _not_ told his Uncle that. The threat of an overprotective Godfather who just so happened to be on the run for murder had always prevented the Dursleys from locking him up under the stairs along with his schoolbooks. "Um, well, Sirius hasn't been proved innocent yet, everyone in the wizarding world still thinks he's guilty of cursing all those muggles, um sorry that's what magic people call non-magic people,"

"_How many times" _hissed Uncle Vernon menacingly "_have I told you I_ _will_ not****toleratemention of your **oddity-**". He stopped short, as his narrow-eyed glare caught on Dumbledore, who was after all a full-grown wizard and most likely allowed to use magic in the summer holidays, and probably would not appreciate being told he was a freak. 

There was a silence, and Harry mentally redefined the word 'tense', even though his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, remained entirely silent, there was something like cold steel behind that impenetrable blue stare and obviously Uncle Vernon noticed too, for he spluttered incomprehensibly but halted all the same. At the first moment that it felt safe to speak, Harry, with as innocent a face as he could muster although rather nervous- knowing that Dumbledore might not approve- addressed his uncle casually.

"You know, Professor Dumbledore is _the most_ respected and _powerful_ wizard in the _entire_ magical world Uncle Vernon. In fact he is the _only_ wizard that Voldemort, the dark sorcerer that killed my parents, is afraid of…" Harry carefully emphasised certain points and then trailed off suggestively, as he flaunted his new-found ability to speak of magic in front of his Uncle. 

Vernon Dursley's visage blanched a shade paler than white with fear, as the implications got through to him and suddenly the old man sitting on his living room couch didn't look so frail and weak at all.

"Harry" reproved Dumbledore turning to frown down his long crooked nose at Harry who was studying his frayed trousers intently and didn't look up into those knowing blue eyes.

"I didn't mean any disrespect or offence" apprehensively apologised Vernon Dursley rather belatedly remembering his manners.

"None was taken Mr Dursley. Now if we could come to the matter in hand, Harry, although I am sure you are not being mistreated, Sirius _is_ prepared to take you on for the rest of the holidays-"

"But-"

"Later Harry" Dumbledore brusquely interrupted his question "of course your Aunt and Uncle must give their permission, should you actually wish to go…?"

"_Yes_!" 

"Sirius will be much relieved" Dumbledore smiled "well then Mr Dursley, will you give your consent? I can understand that perhaps you might want to have Harry here for the summer holidays, being as you don't see him for the rest of the year, but-"

"He can go" Vernon Dursley consented through gritted teeth, looking now as if he were going to explode with sheer indignation at the situation "though goodness knows why anyone would want him"

"Perhaps because family is more than blood ties!" snapped Harry, hurt and angry despite himself. He stood up abruptly "I can be ready to leave in a minute or so Headmaster, that is, if I am to leave now?" there was more than a slight touch of pleading hope in Harry's question.

"We are expected back today" confirmed Dumbledore, and he was no longer smiling, he looked distracted and a little distressed as Harry left him to go upstairs.

**************************************************************** ********* ******** ********************* *********

There had been no tearful goodbyes, no 'have a nice year' not even a friendly wave, in fact Dudley was eating an ice-cream in the back garden, safely out of sight and Aunt Petunia was busy cleaning up behind the closed kitchen door. Dumbledore had offered to use magic to tidy the mess away, but not surprisingly his offer had been severely rebuffed, now Harry was quietly walking alongside his professor down Magnolia Crescent, holding his magically shrunk trunk and Hedwig's cage in the palm of his hand. Harry's owl, Hedwig was currently delivering a letter to Hermione, who was on holiday in Venice, Hedwig was very smart for an owl and quite capable of finding him-where ever he would be.

"Professor?" Harry tentatively asked as they strode on down the pavement.

"Yes Harry" Dumbledore roused from his what looked like troubling thoughts.

"Has Sirius been proven innocent?"

"I'm afraid not Harry."

"Then how-"

"Ah well, Mr Black is in disguise, though being as he now looks much removed from the picture of the Azkaban escapee they printed in the _Daily Prophet _many changes to his appearance were not deemed necessary, you will find him of much the same build and shape"

"Umm right, but isn't it unsafe? I mean, I don't want…" _to be the cause of his re-capture_ silently finished Harry worried.

"Rest assured that if we were not certain of Sirius' safety we would not agree to this. You will be living near by a small remote muggle village, in a cottage, security wards have of course been put in place, for your safety also" 

"I'm really gonna be living with him?"

"Yes Harry" Dumbledore patiently repeated what was already known.

"I, wow, this is, can I tell Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes, provided you don't use Sirius' actual name in your correspondence"

"Yes, okay. Is this, I mean, is Sirius okay with this?"

"Harry, listen to me child. Sirius has spent the last week choosing which room is to be your bedroom, what colour to decorate it, what to put in it and where, as well as pestering me to come and pick you up and at the same time asking me whether you'd want to come. He is incredibly nervous, just like you, but I do not doubt that he wants you with his entire, once rather mischievous, heart"

There was a silence, Harry was fighting a tidal wave of emotion, the feeling of being wanted, of being cared about, by someone who was meant to, was alien to him, and the relief at hearing Dumbledore's firm voice wash away his small worries was immense. 

"How are we getting there?" he finally asked, curious

"Apparation; I will apparate with you. I would prefer if you didn't mention this to anyone however, it happens to be illegal" and Dumbledore gave his little side-wards smile at Harry, who found himself chuckling away with the Headmaster, with no real idea of what was so amusing.

A/N: Do tell me what you thought of it! Next chapter, meet Sirius' new name and face etc


	3. A Pink Tea Pot!

****

Phoenix Fire

Chapter Three

They apparated onto a narrow gravel drive-way, it was the first time Harry had ever travelled that way before and he felt a momentary sickness in the stomach he appeared to have left behind a tree, in Magnolia Crescent.

"All right Harry?" asked Dumbledore, steadying Harry by taking his elbow.

"Yeah, fine thanks."

"It's this way," Dumbledore gestured up ahead, "I think you'll like it" he smiled.

For an old man Dumbledore walked surprisingly fast, and Harry, who still hadn't got around to growing taller (much to his annoyance), was soon breathing hard, for it was a windy path with many twists and turns. They circled the edge of a wood and the house that was Harry's new home finally came into view, hidden from prying eyes by the wood and stood upon a hill amongst hills. Back in the direction of the path they had just traversed was a barely visible muggle village nestled in a valley, and around the back of the house was what looked like a small field, just perfect for quidditch! 

The house itself, Harry saw as they came closer, was clearly magical, with proportions that muggle builders would have laughed at for lack of support and a purple tiled roof. 

The front garden was large and spilled out into the surrounding countryside for lack of a fence or wall, one of the plants had a long yellow drooping flower and similar leaves, only green, and the flower followed Harry's progress as he walked passed it. 

There was a gurgling pond with great big tropical looking fish; they were so vibrant, and a real gnome was attacking a plastic muggle version whose cute features and little red fishing rod seemed to be causing offence. A purring shrub entranced Harry, until he saw it snap up a just-as-curious potato headed gnome, he was relieved when it spat the gnome back out, apparently the little garden creature didn't taste very nice. 

"This way Harry. You're expected." reminded Dumbledore, gently ushering a fascinated Harry away from a creeping vine that was chasing the unlucky gnome who'd just been regurgitated.

They headed towards the front door, crazy paving had been placed as a path to follow amongst the garden, as Harry watched, it morphed into different shapes and patterns behind them. The front door was beneath a small arching porch and had a gremlin for a doorknocker, its ugly little face scowled at them and stuck out a long tongue to bang against the door to announce their presence. Harry was grinning stupidly, he was already having more fun than he'd ever had with the Dursleys in all his long years with them, the magical garden promised much to explore and he was looking forward to living in a magical house other than the Weasleys. 

The gremlin was just swinging up it's curved tongue to bang again when the door swung open inwards, Sirius stood there, tall enough for his head to just touch the frame of the door but skinny enough to let plenty of light through.

"Good Morning Sirius," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I've bought you Harry".

Sirius grinned; his hair was now chestnut brown and had been cut short so that it no longer fell into his eyes, his eyes were still blue but his face had altered subtly, it was slightly less long and more square around the jaw. He looked nothing like the wanted criminal who had greasy long black hair and a sunken face with hollow cheeks, he even looked far removed from the man in Harry's Mum and Dad's wedding photo, older, a man with weight on his shoulders, responsibility. But he still looked like Sirius, the condition was that Sirius would go no where public at all if possible so this was just in case someone visited the house, though that was unlikely.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, hi Harry."

"Hi Sirius, great garden!" exclaimed Harry, grinning right back from behind Dumbledore.

"Glad you like it, I thought you might, seeing as you've lived with muggles for most of your life. Do you want a cup of tea Professor?"

"That would be most appreciated, and then I must get back to work." Albus Dumbledore nodded and stepped inside, Harry followed him but couldn't keep from blurting out in horror:

"Work!" 

Dumbledore and Sirius laughed out right and Harry laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"No need, that's always my reaction too. Then of course Professor McGonagall tells me to 'get on with it and stop being such a baby', a rather forthright comment that one wouldn't normally expect from her." Dumbledore sighed in mock distress and winked at Harry, "Of course we all get snappish when we have to work in summer, the child in us cries out to play."

Sirius snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough but he caught Harry's eye so they both had to turn away to hide grins.

"Well, uh, this is the kitchen and as you can see- the dining room" 

They had walked into a kitchen that curved alongside a wall decorated with wallpaper covered in various dishes of food and some recipes like 'How to boil an egg'.

"Remus thought it might be helpful," said Sirius, noticing Harry examining the pot of burning porridge that was the illustration beside 'What Not To Do' on the wallpaper, the pictures all moved, here the smoke was curling black and acrid looking, up towards the guidelines for roast beef. 

"I don't think he has much faith in my cooking abilities, not that they've had a chance to improve yet."

"I can cook a bit," said Harry, "The Dursleys taught me so I could help Aunt Petunia." 

Sirius frowned, putting the kettle on the hob, and lighting the hob with his wand. The kitchen curved back out forming an S shape and then a breakfast like bar protruded, it's wooden surface scarred by many years of use, but still strong and capable, to Harry's amusement the pepper pot was dancing a waltz with the salt pot across its surface.

Beyond the breakfast bar the room extended in to a orange carpeted dining room, complete with an oval table and 5 tall ornately backed chairs, the windows were large and all the way down to the floor with great curving latches to open them out like doors into the garden. The curtains were drawn so that Harry could see the room looked West, into a back garden that looked somewhat overgrown in places, and then opening up into a larger field where the grass had grown long and was littered with buttercups and daisies. 

"We haven't got around to decorating the dining room yet, and the garden isn't quite weeded and everything but I thought we could do it together, figure out how we'd like it to look, you know?" said Sirius, awkwardly, holding a tea bag in each hand.

"It's brilliant!" said Harry, staring out the large dining room windows, warmth flooding him, making him feel like he must be glowing with happiness. "It's absolutely fantastic!" he turned to grin at Sirius who grinned back looking somewhat relieved, behind him Dumbledore was making the tea, pouring hot water into a huge very pink tea pot, next to three similarly bright blue cups, and humming as he did so.

"You haven't seen your bedroom yet," warned Sirius not really sounding worried anymore, he waved a tea bag at Harry, "It's in Gryffindor colours, red and gold, Remus helped, said I had horrible taste and couldn't be trusted."

Dumbledore, Harry noticed, was now stirring in a sugar lump into one of three bright blue cups of tea, and seemed completely oblivious to them.

"If you bought the tea pot I can see why he might think that." murmured Harry

"What's wrong with my tea pot?" asked Sirius, taking the cup of tea Dumbledore handed him and dropping one tea bag, "Thanks."

"It's very bright," said Harry teasingly serious, "In fact it's bright _pink._" 

"What's wrong with pink?" said Sirius sounding hurt, and pouting his lips ridiculously, Harry simply grinned at him.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry and held out one of the blue cups of tea, "no sugar, Harry?" he queried, smiling broadly.

"No sir," confirmed Harry, daring to smile back, and took the cup from his favourite (not counting Hagrid) professor's hand. 

"Oh, you made tea." Sirius looked at his own cup "I was doing that."

"I am sorry," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling, "You appeared to be otherwise occupied."

"I guess I was." Sirius dropped the remaining tea bag that had been dangling from his left hand. "Oh, won't you sit down?" he waved toward the dining room chairs and Professor Dumbledore took one opposite Harry who had happily taken one next to Sirius.

There was a moment of silence, Harry resisted the urge to twirl his cup around and risk spillage on the woodwork, Sirius was slurping noisily and nervously, and Dumbledore was blithely enjoying the view the westward windows offered.

The silence stretched.

"I was thinking we could get some pictures of the old group up on the walls," said Sirius suddenly, "You know, Remus, James and Lily… me."

"Can you remove people from photos?" asked Harry curiously.

"Sure." Sirius nodded, "We could burn them out," he added nastily.

"Would they scream?" Harry said eagerly.

"We'll have to see." said a vindictive sounding Sirius, Dumbledore cast him a stern glance and he sobered up.

"You know though, you coming to live with me… It should all be about making a future, not constantly revisiting the past. I had enough of that with the dementors in Azkaban." Sirius shivered, his expression darkening again as a memory of pain fluttered across his face. 

"I want Peter, _Wormtail _-rat that he is- to get his just deserts, but that's no longer my only reason for living. I really want to be there for you, Harry. I don't want you to suffer because… well, I want to make things better, to - to try and give you a home, a place where you can know you'll always be wanted and loved, because I know that's what Lily and James would have wanted… It breaks my heart that they aren't here for you, it really does. I don't know what to say, nothing can make it better, nothing can make them come back, and I know that there will never be anything quite like them. But I really, really want to try, to try being a family, having a home, because, because that's what Lily and James would have wanted." 

Sirius was studying his tea cup intensely as he said this, his voice broken and strained with emotion, and as Harry watched, a tear coursed silently down his Godfather's cheek, dripping with a little 'plop' into the tea. 

"No one has ever wanted me as family before," whispered Harry, and he could hear the little catch in his voice, feel the hot tears welling behind his eyelids.

"The Dursleys called me a freak and locked me in the cupboard when I did something strange. Hogwarts has been my only home, and the Weasleys have been really kind, putting up with me, and everything, but nobody, nobody ever wanted _me_ before." Harry made it sound as though he was some sort of undesirable creature, which was how he felt sometimes.

"Lily and James wanted you." Sirius looked Harry right in the eye.

"I know, but they're not here, and no matter how much I wish they were they're never coming back… Right?"

"Right."

"Do you remember in third year when we caught Wormtail and were headed back to Hogwarts from the Shrieking Shack, after you'd escaped from Azkaban?" 

"Mm." Sirius was watching Harry, his head propped on one elbow and his tea forgotten.

"You asked me if I wanted to live with you, you remember? Snape's head kept banging and scraping along the ceiling and you just asked me, if I wanted to." Harry grinned remembering Snape's lolling head and Sirius' nonchalance about it. Sirius cast a nervous look at Dumbledore who had suddenly deigned to look in on the conversation again with a rather disapproving eye.

"Not," said Harry, noticing this, "that there was anything you could do to avoid that, um."

"Just continue with the story Harry, preferably quickly!" ordered Sirius as Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Well I just think I forgot to say how incredibly wonderful that was, the thought of going away from the Dursleys, it was something, a feeling, that was, awesome! I was so happy I thought I could explode! Now, I'm finally here and it's better than I thought already, accept you're not free… but I mean, I just want to say, that, that I'm really glad to be here, with you. And that to have a home, this home, would be, would be… Just fantastic, amazing, completely out of this world!" Harry swallowed, and realised his eyes were wet, he blinked furiously, not wanting to cry in front of both Dumbledore and Sirius. "I love it," he finally got out, "and thank you so much for giving it to me."

"There is nothing I would rather be doing than giving you a home, Harry James Potter, my Godson, my friend." Sirius swept his arms wide and gave Harry a hug that was returned ferociously, and neither mentioned Harry's wet face and Sirius' damp shirt, because their eyes were shining with happiness.

Albus Dumbledore had wondered whether he ought to move, but hadn't got around to it, he had made a mistake placing Harry Potter with his muggle relatives, but then, who else had there been who could offer the same kind of protection? He scratched his beard and watched the man and boy embrace rather awkwardly, spilling Sirius' cup of tea in the process, there was much strength here, and love and it warmed Albus' heart to see it. It _was_ just what Lily and James would have wished for both their son and their best friend, and what Albus wished for them both also.

"Let's uh, let's not have another sentimental scene like that again, at least not for uh, ages!" Sirius grimaced, speaking to Harry, "and definitely not in front of your, _our_ Headmaster."

Harry flushed, suddenly mortified to realise that his whole soppy (and soggy) breakdown had been viewed by a man he looked up to with an incredible amount of respect.

"Definitely," he agreed fervently. Albus Dumbledore laughed and Sirius and Harry looked at him, surprised, the venerable old man was chortling into his beard like a regular old Santa Claus, Harry looked at Sirius, confused, and Sirius just gave a shrug as if to say -it is Dumbledore, after all.

"Well, I had better be going. Just one more thing Harry," said Dumbledore, trying to contain a smile, "should you have any visitors, even myself, always refer to Sirius as Marcus, just in case."

"You mean someone might use polyjuice?" Harry wondered aloud.

"How do you know about polyjuice potion? I don't remember studying that until sixth year." said Sirius giving Harry a bewildered glance, "Have you been reading up on _potions_!"

"Mr Potter utilised the potion in his second year I believe, with the help of Miss Hermione Granger, who accidentally used a cat hair, hmm?" Dumbledore gave his characteristically piercing stare, but his smile took the edge away. Harry was struck by the thought that the Headmaster was slightly impressed, it buoyed him up enough to ask:

"How do you know that?" but the Headmaster simply smiled enigmatically.

"Remember Harry, Sirius' new name is Marcus, and you absolutely must not refer to him as anything else when in company, or outside the warded area of this house and its grounds."

"Yes sir. Marcus what?"

"Wintergreen. Marcus Wintergreen."

"Its sounds like some sort of plant." Harry smirked at a disgruntled looking Sirius, "I'll remember, sir."

"Good, then all that remains is for me to _un-_shrink your trunk and owl cage."

Harry got up and placed the tiny miniatures on the floor beside the Headmaster, with a muttered spell, Harry's trunk suddenly grew ten sizes bigger and Hedwig's cage rattled around as it popped back to its original size.

"Thank you, Sir." 

"That's all right." Dumbledore stood up and bypassed Harry's trunk to shake Sirius' hand. "Any problems just fire me," (Harry stared, utterly baffled, until he remembered wizards could communicate through their fireplaces.)

"Thank you Professor, for letting me do this." Sirius opened the front door for the Headmaster and Harry followed silently.

"It is my belief that you'll be very good for each other. Have a fun summer holiday Harry," said Dumbledore, turning his head to look at Harry.

"Yes sir, I think I will." said Harry cheerfully, and stood beside Sirius on the porch as Dumbledore walked outside into the vivid over flowing garden. The Headmaster's blue robes swept around him in the slight wind and his beard was lifted up, he reminded Harry of the powerful wizard Merlin, whose pictures and portraits were littered in Hogwarts books and its age old halls of learning. 

"You know, Headmaster, you'll always be welcome here," called out Sirius suddenly, and Dumbledore paused and grinned, lifting a hand in acknowledgement and farewell. 

"Don't forget to let your inner child out to play Sir!" cried out Harry, feeling cheeky as he did so.

"Don't encourage him!" exclaimed Sirius, laughing and throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "He's the one who suggested the bathroom décor, and you haven't seen that yet!"

From the mirthful look Dumbledore gave them he had heard both their comments, and that was the last they saw of him, for he rounded the corner and was swallowed by the trees. 

It was just them now, stood on the threshold of their new home, warmed by their hope and their love, and content to stand there in the afternoon sun, relishing the feeling of being wanted.

Authors Notes: That has to be the most soppy and sentimental load of rubbish I've ever written! Still, I think it had to be done, I meant to finish this chapter with Sirius and Harry having spent the day together but it was getting far too long- it's 3,000 words long as it is! I must stress that this is _not_ going to be a slash fic (Harry/Sirius) but will be far more about building relationships between Sirius as a father figure and his godson, Harry. Future chapters will be more day to day living, with all the little quirks that entails, after all, Sirius hasn't exactly been living in a hotel for the last 13 years, and we will get flashes of those dark times as well as the 'real' world intruding occasionally. I plan to include Remus, since I like the bloke and think he deserves to be a part of this budding family, and of course a visit from those who know about Sirius' true nature, (yay that just so happens to include Snape!). This fic won't go beyond the summer holidays, I anticipate it being about 8 chapters long -provisionally, if I keep stretching it out as long as this chapter was, it'll be longer.

****

Thanks to…

Esperanza, it _was_ fun to write how the Dursleys would react to a full-grown wizard! Thank you for the review.

****

Ms. Prongs, okay so I didn't get the next chapter out ASAP, but do I get cookies for making it an extra long one? J thanx again.

****

Snowwy4, Thank you for the review.

****

Io, not updated at all soon I'm afraid, but I get the hint and will definitely do better next time! Thx.

****

mo, look, continued! Thank you.

****

Lucerito-del-alba, honoured to know that I got you 'interested', hope you're still interested! Thx.

****

Yay, hope this one lives up to the previous 2 chapters! Thank you.

****

Gabriela, Thank you, did you like Sirius? Next chapter will be more fun and light hearted.

****

Mrs Moony, well Marcus Wintergreen is his new name, but you don't want to know how many I went through before choosing it, and it doesn't sound like much does it? Thanks for the review.

****

Maeglin Yedi, I don't think Sirius' appearance changed too much, it wasn't really necessary I thought what with them living in the middle of no where! Thank you!

****

Rachel A. Prongs, the music of *chuckles*! Thanks!

****

Kit Cloudkicker, thank you for your review.

****

Lokia, thank you very much! I'm terrible at updates but I hope that won't put you off my work.

****

Anneliese, thank you for the enthusiastic praise, but I don't think I'm worth quite that much! This isn't so much a serious piece of 'plotted' work, as a look into how such a situation might turn out etc.

****

stormyfire, I do tend to make consistent grammatical mistakes, basically because I'm lazy (eeiikk) and more worried with the plot, thank you very much for the review, and maybe I will consider bothering you to be my beta! ;-)

****

Thelvyn, yes I am planning to continue this, I just took my time doing so! I figured Harry wasn't the sort to moan about his situation to Dumbledore, as he's quite a self-contained person and does seem to have a tendency in canon to 'grin and bear it' in some situations. I'm sure he'll be more forthcoming with Sirius! Thank you for your review!

and **thank you to all anonymous reviewers -much appreciated!**


End file.
